Jen 10: Legacy
Jen 10: Legacy is a Pakistani/American animated miniseries set in the "Omniverse" of Ben 10. It is the sequel of Ben 10: Omniverse and the series adaption of Welcome to Omnitrix City (Earth-111). Unlike the movie the laws of BTFF Multiverse, hardly apply to the miniseries. It is created by StreetM. Poptropica123123 is the art designer. The show takes place 70 years after the events of Ben 10: Omniverse. It will have eleven episodes. It completed its run in June. Plot overview Main article: Episode Guide After the Time War came to an end. Our heroes decided to turn Bellwood into a utopia named Omnitrix City, a city where Aliens and Humans from all over the universe would live together in peace and harmony, hence its name. Ben 10,000 accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but his time in the world came to an end, and thus the Omnitrix went out in search of the next worthy user. Which was an English/American girl named Jennifer Lee Tennesee. At the present time, 2084. Jennifer Lee Tennesee, a rebelious 17-year-old girl, is set to learn magic/mana to control her alien, Mystic and to fulfill her role as Ben 10,000's legacy. As we saw in the prequel, Welcome to Omnitrix City (Earth-111), Jen ran away to Omnitrix City to learn magic from Ken, who is a mana master and the son of Ben 10,000. Ken is married to Mary. He has three children. Now let's move onto our beloved Omnitrix City, tall skyscrapers and aliens are two most famous things of the city. After Jen moves in the city, the syndicate known as Shield of Humanity starts terrorizing innocent aliens and hybrids. Can Jen stop them in time before they "purify" every alien and hybrid in the city? Find out in this brand new miniseries. Characters Main Characters *'Jennifer "Jen 10" Lee Tennesee' (Ashley Johnson) is the wielder of the Omnitrix, immediately succeding Ben 10,000. She is a talented fighter, trained in several forms of martial arts. Hotheaded and enthusiastic, Jen relishes her role as Ben 10,000's legacy. She also has a pet Vulpimancer named "Licky" *'Leonardo "Leo" Crimson '(Greg Cipes) is a human/tetramand hybrid who grew up on the streets of Omnitrix City with his younger brother Sam, who introduces him to Jen. Tall, dark and handsome. He is able to turn into his Tetramand form and vice versa at will. He is a skilled participant in Hybrid Battles and the captain of Musclemen. *'Samuel "Sam" Crimson '(Yuri Lowenthal) is a human/tetramand hybrid who along with his brother Leo becomes friend with Jen. He shares a deep bond with his brother Leo and keeps a baby Arachnachimp named "Webby". Sam is enthusiactic about almost everything and as a Hybrid Battler enjoys all the attention he recieves from his fans. Like his brother, he is able to turn into his Tetramand form and then back at will. *'Emma Rider '(Bettina Bush)' '''is the daughter of David Rider. Emma has lived a life of luxury, but she has a rough and tough side. She is an expert biker and like Jen, she is trained in several forms of martial arts. Emma is a great promoter of Alien Battles. *'Kenneth "Ken" Tennyson (Judd Nelson) is the son of Ben 10,000 and Kai. A calm and serious person, he cares for Jen's safety. Ken lives in Magic Falls along with his family. *'Rook Belle '(Tara Strong) is the first female magister of the Plumbers. Much like Jen, she is breaking the stereotypes. She is the daughter of Rook Blonko. She is rough and tough but she is the most disciplined fighter, one have ever seen. Other characters *'Guardian '(John DiMaggio) is the main antagonist of the first arc of the series. He is the mysterious leader of Shield of Humanity. Little to nothing is known about him, whose ultimate goal is to protect humans by "purifying" aliens through unknown reasons. A golden mask conceals his face. Guardian is a stealthy fighter and a master martial artist. ' *'The Commander (Dee Bradly Baker) is Guardian's second-in-command. He is an intense martial artist armed with two batons. *'David Rider '(Paul Eideng) is a proud businessman. David is a wealthy person establishing a lineage of multi-purpose ships dubbed "Rides" from his Tomorrow Incorporated factories. *'Bruce '(David McCallum) is the secondary antagonist of the first arc of the series. He serves as a chairman of Omnitrix City. Bruce can go to extreme lengths to stop the Shield of Humanity even if it means risking the lives of all the citizens of Omnitrix City. Production The creator was a big fanatic of the Avatar franchise. He always wanted to write a fanficton about it. Then one day he got a brilliant idea. He combined The Legend of Korra elements along with Ben 10 and created a movie for the writing contest. The movie received fame and thus it was transformed into ''Jen 10: Legacy''. On 6th November, 2014. The episodes are currently in production. Miscellaneous *Want to see any promos? Go here: Jen 10: Legacy/Promos Fan list Sign the list to be counted as a member of Council Of Jen, the official fan group! The members of the council are allowed to ask spoiler questions! *UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:27, October 6, 2014 (UTC) *http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/0/08/4897796.png/26px-4897796.png [[User:Ahmad15|'Deus est optimus maximusque magnusque.]] *'I like the concept. Dyloxx ' *I AM AWESOME!' October 11, 2014 (GMT)'' *'Can you wiggle wiggle for the double G again? -Snop Doog' (Wall - Blog - ) 09:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Category:Series